At Destiny's End
by Pixxie
Summary: The crew of the Destiny is finally home. They come together one last time and watch a video montage created by Eli from the Kino footage he has collected over the years. Each clip tells a story. Volker-centric but other characters as well. Volker/other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SGU or anything pertaining to SGU.

The room was eerily quiet after the cacophony of noise that only a moment before had been nearly deafening. Colonel Young stood at the podium and surveyed the crowd. So many people in attendance, yet he couldn't help but think of those who didn't make it to see this day.

"Well, I see I have everyone's attention," the Colonel intoned dryly. "Glad to know I haven't lost my touch." The crowd chuckled in response. "I know that we have a lot of celebrating to do tonight so I'll keep this brief, but there are a few things I need to say."

"First, I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I know that everyone is still settling back in and that it's tough to take time away right now. I especially want to thank all our friends and family. I know I speak for everyone when I say that it means the world to have you here with us this evening."

"A lot of people made a lot of sacrifices so that we could be here. I'd like to recognize everyone for their efforts but that would go on for days. It is my understanding that a more formal ceremony is being arranged to honor all the individuals who worked to bring us home. More information will be forwarded once it is known." Young paused to clear his throat.

The room was crowded. Everyone who had returned from the Destiny was in attendance as well as a number of friends and family members. They were also joined by a number of others who had worked with the crew of the Destiny from Earth. Everyone was in high spirits. It was, after all, a celebration. Everyone was eager to get their lives back on track but all had agreed to attend the party. They were somewhat sick of each other having spent the past several years with only each other for company but in those years they had grown accustomed to each other and most now considered the others an extended family. It was only natural that they would want to see each other one more time before parting ways, and that they would want to introduce each other to their friends and families on Earth. All save one listened to Colonel Young's speech with rapt attention.

Doctor Dale Volker sat alone at a small table toward the left rear of the room staring morosely at the drink in his hand. He was never much of a drinker and quite honestly had no idea what he was imbibing; he only knew that whatever it was tasted almost as awful as the stuff produced by Brody's still. He took that as a sign that it had a high enough alcohol content to help him achieve the level of inebriation he was seeking and continued to drink.

From the time he had arrived on the Destiny Dale, like everyone else on board save Rush, had dreamt of the day he would make it home. He'd spent countless hours daydreaming about what he would do first if and when he made it back to Earth. A real shower and a haircut. A change of clothes. A decent meal. A drive in a car, a crossword puzzle, a trip to the grocery store. He realized for the first time how much he had really taken for granted in his life and the small things mattered a lot more than he ever would have guessed. Of course as time went on one daydream started to stand out above all the rest. Dale took another drink. Whatever was in the glass it clearly wasn't doing its job if his mind was still going _there._

He turned his attention back to the podium just in time to see Eli take Colonel Young's place.

"Hello everyone. As Colonel Young mentioned I've put together a video montage with the assistance of Captain Marshall. The clips have obviously been edited for security reasons. Also, uh, while most of the clips are pretty PG there is some stuff that some people might find objectionable so, uh, view at your own risk!"

Dale looked up as Colonel Young took a seat in the chair opposite him. "Is this seat taken?"

"Not really in the mood for company," he mumbled in response.

"Well, looks like you're in the wrong place at the wrong time then," Young replied as he looked at the crowd. "This is supposed to be a party. What the hell are you doing sitting in the corner alone drinking…" Young motioned at the glass, "whatever the hell that is? What _is _that, anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"Then how…?"

"Took it from some guy over there," Dale gestured toward the bar, shrugging.

Young leaned back in his seat and examined the scientist. He looked tired, pale, and thin, but so did most of the crew. He had thought the younger man would be overjoyed to finally make it home but Volker just looked…defeated. "What's going on, Dale?" he asked.

Up on the stage Eli wrapped up his speech, "Our hope is that the video will serve as a reminder to those who were there of where we started and how far we have truly come. And we also wanted to provide those of you who were here with a glimpse of what our lives were like while we were gone. Enjoy!"

On the screen the video began to play. Clips of life aboard the Destiny, little snippets of their day to day routines. Dale stared at the screen stony faced, refusing to look the Colonel in the eye. At least the video would be a good excuse to put off the conversation a while longer. A shot of the crew doing sit ups during PT. Camile, sketching. Ron and Matt eating. Each clip a memory, some bad, some good, and some that were at this moment downright painful.


	2. Chapter 2

At Destiny's End

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU or anything pertaining to SGU.

**Warning**: Mild violence and language.

**Author's note**: The majority of chapters will begin with a Kino clip, shown in italics. The remainder of the chapter will be the story behind the clip. There will probably also be a few chapters, or at least portions of chapters, detailing what is going on back at the party. As noted most of the story is centered around Volker though there will be chapters devoted to other characters as well. I will be introducing at least one original character who will play an important role in the main storyline.

Feedback is always appreciated.

xxxxx

_A group of soldiers and civilians led by Matt, jogging through the halls. One of the scientists stopped for a breather. A soldier saw the pause and stopped to confront him._

"_What do you think you're doing? Get moving!"_

"_Just need a minute," the scientist gasped. "Running…not exactly…my thing."_

"_What part of get moving did you not understand!"_

_Dale stepped forward then, also gasping for breath. "Look," he said, "we're doing the best we can. We're all out here, just as we've been asked. Why—"_

_His voice cut out as the soldier's fist connected with his jaw._

xxxxx

Tensions aboard the Destiny continued to mount. The constant state of emergency they had found themselves in was brutally testing everyone's limits. There was a general lack of trust amongst the ship's occupants, though some alliances had already formed. No one wanted to be there with the possible exception of Rush, but unfortunately no knew how to get them home.

It was obvious that some were coping with the stress better than others. Oddly enough the military personnel really didn't seem to be handling things any better than the civilians. Even though many of the civilians were fearful of the formation of some kind of military dictatorship they couldn't help but look to the military for leadership. They were, after all, the trained professionals for this kind of thing. Many of the military personnel were barely holding it together, however, and it was disconcerting for the civilians to see.

At some point early on in their journey Colonel Young had issued a mandate that everyone on board would attend PT. For the military personnel this was already part of daily life, but many of the civilians were unaccustomed to the level of physical activity that was now being required of them. As a result it was a constant struggle in the early days to get everyone to participate. Some of the civilians were even paranoid enough to believe that the Colonel was trying to wear them down so they'd be more compliant.

Lieutenant Scott knew he would have his work cut out for him when the Colonel ordered him to make sure everyone was fit. He set about his task with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, but there were many occasions when his patience was sorely tested. This was definitely one of those days.

The workout had started out peacefully enough. Some stretching, some warm up exercises in what could be called resigned if not companionable silence. Then they were off for the dreaded morning run. Or beginning of their wakeful period run, as one scientist had dubbed it. One of the many adjustments that had to be made on the ship was adapting to time without days or nights. Just a set 24 hour schedule they all followed in an effort to maintain some semblance of normalcy.

Even the run was going remarkably well, at least in comparison to other mornings. So far no one had thrown up and it seemed that everyone was still with the group. Lt. Scott was just congratulating himself on his improving motivational skills when he heard the commotion taking place further back in the hallway.

By the time Lt. Scott made his way back through the crowd Volker was unconscious and MSgt. Greer had the offending soldier pinned against a wall.

"What the hell happened here?" he demanded.

"They stopped running," snarled the soldier. "I was just giving them a little motivation."

"I just needed to catch my breath," a voice rasped nearby. Scott turned and for the first time observed the scientist who had slumped unobtrusively into an alcove. He was staring at Volker with fear written plainly across his features, his trembling arms cradling his knees to his chest. He looked up at Scott and gestured loosely toward Volker's prone form, "He didn't _do _anything and that guy just decked him. Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but probably a little sore. Looks like he's starting to come around already," Scott replied.

"Get him out of here," Lt. Scott addressed Greer, glaring at the soldier.

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Put him in his quarters and keep an eye on him. Col. Young is due back later this morning and I'm sure he'll want to address this himself." Scott winced at the thought. He was actually pretty sure that _this _would be the last thing the Colonel would want to deal with when he got back. The Colonel was typically in a pensive mood when he returned from his debriefings with the General and rarely in the mood for petty squabbles. Still, the Colonel would have to be the one to handle this. With tensions mounting it was imperative that all disciplinary majors were uniform and as the ranking officer on board it fell to Colonel Young to make sure that happened.

While Greer led the soldier back to his quarters Lt. Scott turned his attention back to the assaulted astrophysicist, who had regained consciousness and was at that moment attempting to sit. Scott leaned down to offer his hand in assistance. Volker accepted, though his reluctance was apparent. "You okay?" Scott asked.

"Been better," Dale replied. He leaned into the wall for support, flexing his jaw with a grimace.

"Look on the bright side," said Eli, who was amongst the joggers that had congregated, "at least with the mush we've been eating you don't have to worry about any chewing while your jaw heals!"

Scott's icy glare silenced Eli before he could cram his foot any further into his mouth. "Lt. James, would you please lead the remainder of the morning run while I escort Dr. Volker to see Lt. Johansen?"

"Yes sir!" James responded. "Alright everyone, let's get moving!" Their feet pounded an uneven rhythm on the cold metal of the ship's floor as they went through the motions of their routine. The scientist shrugged at Volker in sympathy and followed at the rear of the line.

When only the two of them remained in the hallway Scott refocused his attention on Volker. "Are you okay to walk?"

"Sure, why not," Dale replied flippantly as he stepped away from the wall. Thankfully Scott had enough experience with knock outs and quick enough reflexes that he was able to keep Volker from hitting the floor for a second time.

"How about a little help?" Scott offered.

Dale wanted to refuse. He had just been knocked unconscious by one military man and wasn't eager to accept help from another. Accepting help would be almost as good as admitting that he was okay with it, but he wasn't okay. He was tired of the hostility, of feeling helpless, and most of all he was sick of feeling worthless.

He looked Scott in the eye and considered his options. Practicality finally won and he reluctantly accepted Scott's assistance. The pair made their way along the corridors in silence with Scott helping to support Volker's weight until they reached the room Lt. Johansen had requisitioned as an infirmary.

The medic looked up from her work as she heard them approaching. "What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"A little mishap during PT," Scott replied, "I don't think anything too serious. He took a hit to the jaw and was unconscious for about a minute."

"_He_ is right here," glared Volker, "and fully capable of answering for _himself_."

"Well, while you're here why don't I take a look?" T.J. asked soothingly.

"I'm fine, really," he responded sullenly knowing that his token attempt at resistance was futile.

"I'm sure you are, but you can never be too careful with head injuries," she replied, already examining his jaw. "It looks like you'll have a bit of a bruise and it will probably be sore for awhile but other than that I think you'll be fine. Are you hurting anywhere else?"

"Hitting the ground doesn't exactly feel good," he stated. "But no, not really hurting. I'll probably have a few other bruises." He grimaced at the thought. Life on the Destiny was already uncomfortable enough.

"I'd like you to stay here for a few hours for observation, just to be on the safe side," T.J. advised.

"I'm _fine_," was his exasperated reply .

T.J. sighed. "Stubborn-ass men. Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you can walk to your quarters on your own and if you agree to take a radio with you I'll let you rest there," she grabbed a spare radio, "otherwise you will stay here under observation until I give you permission to leave."

Dale took the radio from her outstretched hand and climbed unsteadily to his feet. "Deal," he replied as he made his way to the door. He paused briefly before exiting and turned just long enough to say, "Thanks," before resuming the trek to his room. He was determined to make it back so he could nurse his wounds, both the physical and the emotional, in privacy. Between the punch to the jaw, the poor sustenance available on board, and the exhausting hours of work he had put into learning more about the ship he really wasn't in good enough condition to be going for a walk. The realization hit him right after he rounded the corner and he slumped against the wall. He looked down at the radio in his hand.

xxxxx

T.J. nodded her response to Volker and watched him exit the room. When she was sure he was out of hearing range she turned to Scott and asked, "So what happened?"

"Apparently one of the civilians decided to stop for a breather during our run this morning. One of the enlisted men took it upon himself to provide some motivation and Volker somehow wound up in the middle. I'm not really sure of all the details," Scott answered.

"So where's the soldier who hit him?" she asked.

"I had Greer take him back to his quarters and told Greer to sit on him until the Colonel gets back," he replied. "Speaking of which I'd better go wait for him. He's due back any time now. See you at lunch?"

She responded with a wry smile, "Can't wait."

xxxxx

Scott rounded the corner to see Dale still slumped against the wall, staring at the radio in his hand.

"You thinking about using that thing?" he asked, startling the scientist.

Volker struggled into a more upright position. "Nope, I was actually thinking I feel good enough I might as well get some work done," he replied unconvincingly.

"Sure you were. Tell you what, I'll make sure you get back to your quarters in once piece of you promise not to tell T.J. She'll have both our asses if she finds out," said Scott.

"Seriously?" Volker said to Scott with disbelief written clearly on his face.

"Sure. We stubborn-ass men have to stick together," the Lieutenant replied with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

At Destiny's End

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU or anything pertaining to SGU.

**Warning**: Mild violence and language.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay, life's been busy! I have decided that some chapters may include multiple Kino clips. I have a vision in my mind of what the video looks like and I'm hoping to share it with readers. Some of the really brief clips won't include a back story but should help to set the mood for the video.

Feedback is always appreciated.

This one's for Riley.

xxxxx

_Colonel Young glares at someone or something not shown on the screen then turns to the Kino._

"_Get that out of my face, Eli!" he snarls while raising his right hand to shield himself from the view of the offending orb._

xxxxx

_A group of five sits around a table playing poker. Riley calls and one by one they show their hands. Two of a kind. Nothing. Two pair. Straight. Full house. Riley wins. Volker picks up the cards and starts to shuffle. _

"_That's it for me," says Greer while rising from his seat. _

"_Aww, come on!" cajoles Riley. "The night is still young. One more hand?"_

"_Says the guy who's been kicking everyone's asses all night," Greer retorts. "Some of us have responsibilities. Some of us have to get up early."_

"_He's just mad because he is now in the hole $135," laughs Eli as Greer walks away. _

"_It's pretend money!" protested Riley. But Greer was already out the door._

xxxxx

Despite the near constant state of emergency aboard the Destiny everyday life was pretty mundane. People went through their day to day routines with as much enthusiasm as could be mustered under the circumstances and fielded the crises as they arose. Days blended into weeks. They adapted, at least to an extent. With the passage of time they learned more about what they could expect during their stay on the Destiny.

The biggest challenge for most of the crew was learning to live with the fear. Fear of being stuck aboard the Destiny for the rest of their lives. Fear that those lives wouldn't last much longer. Fear of running out of food, or air. Fear of never seeing their loved ones again. Fear that their loved ones were adapting to a new life without them so that even if they found a way home it wouldn't be the same place they left behind. The fear was constant and it gnawed at them, leaving them raw and feeling exposed to a degree that no one was quite comfortable with.

Survival aboard the Destiny also meant dealing with many more tangible challenges. Even with semi-regular stops they seemed to always be short of supplies. Food and water were scarce and short rations led to short tempers. They were also cognizant of their more finite supplies. While food, water, and life support were certainly the most vital they were also the most easily replenished. When it came to items such as clothing they would have to make do with what they had indefinitely.

Poker served several functions. It was one of the few recreational activities available to the crew. It was a distraction. It was a means to bond, to find common ground. Above all the poker games helped create a semblance of normalcy.

To an outsider the poker games would have looked like any found on Earth, albeit lacking the customary beer drinking, smoking, and betting.

Those aboard the Destiny recognized the more subtle differences in their games and those played back home, though they never vocalized their observations. For example on the Destiny, unlike most social circles on Earth, poker games were seen as an acceptable means to mark nearly any occasion. Facing imminent death? Play poker. Mourning a lost friend? Play poker. Finally succeeded in growing a fruit that most of the crew was able to swallow on the first try? Play poker.

Dale Volker was not the kind of guy you would expect to find at your typical poker game on Earth. Neither was Eli Wallace. Tonight, however, like many nights before they played.

Eli was having fun. On Earth he hadn't been the kind of person who got invited to poker games. The occasional LAN party sure. On the Destiny, however, he found himself in high demand thanks largely to the fact that he was able to keep a running tally in his head. Moreover the other players seemed to genuinely enjoy his company during the games. It felt nice to be wanted for something other than (or at least in addition to) his math prowess for a change.

After months of contemplation Dale still had yet to determine why he enjoyed the poker games so much. He thought that the social interaction was probably the biggest draw, but that in and of itself puzzled him. He had always been the scholarly type and had spent most of his life devoted to his studies and his work. He hadn't given much thought to his personal relationships while at home but now he found that the friendships he'd formed with the other crew members helped him to get through the day with his sanity still reasonably intact. Thus while he'd never had any desire to partake in a poker game on Earth, or Icarus for that matter, he found himself inexplicably drawn in whenever he came across a game on the Destiny.

That night's game started like all the others. A soldier, bored and looking for entertainment, asked another soldier if he wanted to play. The game started early and ended late with various crew members being dealt in and out as the night progressed. At some point Eli came looking for something non-work and non-Chloe related to occupy his mind. Dale happened by on his way to his quarters and found himself dealt in without being quite sure how it happened.

The numbers dwindled until only Riley, Eli, and Dale remained. The three carried on until the early morning hours, each thinking to himself that he should have gone to bed far sooner. Those thoughts were confirmed when they arose early the next morning after minimal sleep and were confronted with a day full of PT, short rations, and stressful technical issues.

Some weeks later Dale sat in his quarters alone in silent contemplation. It was funny how time and distance could change your perspective on so many different subjects. Life aboard the Destiny had changed his perspective on the game of poker. And now death had changed it once more. The day after that poker game he had been irritable from exhaustion and had sworn he wouldn't stay up that late for the sake of a game again. Later, when he realized that poker game had been Riley's last, he wished that he'd stayed up later, insisted on one more hand.

Dale rose and made his way to the hallway. There he encountered Eli, who seemed to be heading in the same direction. "Hey," he said, "I was thinking about joining the poker game tonight. You heading that way?"

"Yeah," Eli replied. "You know, I was thinking. The last time any of us played was…well, the last time Riley played. Kinda weird, huh? I mean, I know things have been crazy what with the hostile takeover and supplies running low and everything, but still weird, you know?" the younger man rambled, finally trailing off as his eyes met Dale's.

"Yeah," Dale answered, and left it at that knowing that there was no need for further discussion. He was certain that Eli, like himself, had spent more than enough time mulling it over. The two men continued down the corridor on their way to a few hours of distraction. It was already late, but a bit of sleep deprivation was a small price to pay for the solace that comes from knowing that if you've just spent your last moments then at least you've spent them in good company.

xxxxx

_(Back at the party.)_

Volker still hadn't responded to his question, so Colonel Young sat and waited. Years of training had taught him how to divide his focus so that he could keep an eye on many things all at once. While outwardly it appeared the Colonel was watching the video, in actuality he was watching the video, Volker, and observing the rest of the crowd as well.

Colonel Young had never considered himself particularly close to the scientist, but over the years he had learned a great deal about Volker. As he watched the clip of the poker game he was reminded of one thing in particular he had learned: Volker had a tell. He was actually a rather adept poker player, and most wouldn't have even noticed the ever so slight tremor in his left hand.

As the next clip started to play he caught it out of the corner of his eye: the tell. "_So that's what this is all about," _he thought. "It's always a woman, isn't it?" he sighed. Across the table Dale's hand clenched around his glass, all signs of the tell-tale tremor now departed.


End file.
